Trouble in Paradise
by vfang
Summary: Takes place during all three books. A new vampire is in town and she is very powerful. What difficulties will she face, what friendships will be created and what happens when demi-sisters Cally and Lilith are forced to face each other once again?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! HELLO! I'VE JUST REPOSTED THIS CHAPTER AND MADE ADJUSTMENTS TO SUIT THE STORY BETTER. AND AS YOU CAN SEE, IT IS CONSIDERABLEY LONGER, SO THAT SHOULD KEEP YOU SATISFIED UNTIL LATER. ;) I'M ALMOST DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY IN TUNED! EVERY THING BELONGS TO THE LOVELY NANCY A. COLLINS, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND ARI, AND MAYBE A FEW OC CHARCTERS ALONG THE WAY, ENJOY! XD**

The first thing Ariella Estefani Romanov noticed was the blinding light emanating from the unforgiving sun. She quickly dug through her Hermes bag and pulled out her Prada sunglasses both of which she grudgingly bought just before leaving for New York. Though Ariella had very good taste in fashion （which she accredits to her small close circle of friends,） she preferred the unknown brands which she claimed were just as good if not better than the outrageously expensive designer brands the local New York vampires adored. Or so she was told.

Ariella stepped through the automatic glass doors of JFK International airport and was greeted by Alex, her daytime bodyguard who was hired by her favourite vassal after insisting that she had to travel with at least one in 'foreign land.' Thinking back, Ariella remembered how every time her vassal referred New York as 'foreign land,' she would remind him that she was born locally and had also spent over 5 years of her childhood in her family's 5th avenue penthouse before her parents decided to steer her towards their home country, and hell broke loose. She shivered as she revisited the memories that occurred a few years after her small family of 3 left New York. She was led to her black limo which she rolled her eyes at and was introduced to her chauffeur Charles who looked to be about his mid-thirties with a mop of dirty blonde hair and slate grey eyes.

As they drove through the crowded streets, Ariella noticed a young girl, about five, trip over as she ran. Her mother immediately went to pick her up and started rocking her singing a calming tune comforting the wailing child. Ariella was hit with a sudden wave of homesickness as she couldn't help but remember that less than 7 years ago, she was like that wailing little girl; young and naive, and the little girl's mother love and care was exactly what Ariella's own mother had showed her. Ariella turned her head away from the window and cursed herself as she dried the tears that brimmed her eyes showing the weakness that she tried so hard to control. When she next looked out of her heavily tinted window, they had stopped outside the Plaza Hotel on Park Avenue and a bellboy hurried to open the door for her only to be stopped by Alex who opened the door instead. Putting on her poker face, Ariella stepped one foot, clad in a pink Miu Miu heel, out of the limo and looked up at the grand hotel where many of her father's important meetings were held. Stepping through the hotel lobby, she realised nothing much had changed during the years she was absent; the hotel still held the same royal grandeur that it was famous for.

Later on that day after her undead servants had unpacked her belongings into the luxury Edwardian Park suite, showered and settled in, her butler handed her a white envelope lined with gold. Aniela's eyes widened as she looked at the elegantly written address on the front.

"Miss Romanov, if there is nothing you want us to do; we will retire and let the evening staff serve you."

"First of all, you are to address me as Ariella or Ari."

"As you wish, Miss Ari." Her butler said with a bow.

Though Ari thought being addressed was too formal, she knew it was as good as it was going to get. After all, up until two weeks ago, when Ari had started planning her trip to New York, her butler was in cold storage for god knows how many years. He probably still thought Shakespeare was the best form of entertainment!

"If you don't mind sending this letter, that will be great, otherwise you may leave." Ariella replied quickly scribbling down a note, stuffing in a stamped envelope and handing it to him.

"Yes Miss Ari."

After her butler retreated and closed the door, Ari let out a sigh letting her previously perfect posture slump. Barely half a day in New York and she has already received an invitation. She knew it was rude to decline and besides, she was known for having impeccable manners which played a vital in her popularity amongst her business partners and peers and she certainly would like to keep it that way. The letter was a masquerade ball dinner party invitation from Baron Metzger whom she had a business partnership with. With his wealth as well status as a loyal vassal of Victor Todd, founder and CEO of HEMOglobe, she was certain that there would be some important faces present tomorrow night. Perhaps Victor Todd himself might be there, or Count De Laval or even Count Orlock, the grotesque yet very gentle and well mannered gentleman. The last time Ari had seen any of these three powerful vampires was the night before her family left New York at the dinner party held in the hotel that she was currently residing in. She was almost six then and she knew she had changed a lot; more than likely they would not recognise her and if rumours where correct, everyone outside of Ari's secretive personal circle thought that she had gone missing or maybe even died at the hands of Van Helsings. Ari had worked so hard to keep her identity secret so much so that even her closest business partners and employees had no idea who she really was. Luckily it was a masquerade ball meaning it was highly acceptable for her to not reveal her identity if they were her wishes. And believe me they were.

The vampire world not to mention the Van Helsings will have a field day if they knew Ariella, also known as Ari Savoy to almost everyone, was the long lost daughter of Amadora Romanov nee Amadora Savoia of the Bourbon and Savoia lines and Andrei Romanov. The Savoia, Bourbon and Romanov lines are all ancient both lines originating from the 13 great founders of the vampire race. Naturally, with old and pure bloodlines comes an enormous wealth and control over legions of undead both active and in cold storage. Ari had complete control of all that her parents had left her and though she was still very young and naive when started severing relationships with all who knew her, she knew that there were vampires, both Old Bloods and Newbies, wanting her control. To make matters worse, the restless Van Helsings are determined to make sure the last surviving descendent of the Savoia and Romanov lines is wiped out and this goal is fuelled by the painful fact that they had failed consistently at every attempt, albeit narrowly. Ari had luckily survived all the attacks, except the first she's witnessed.

A few years after settling in their new home, the small family had come back after a family day out, but upon arrival at their small yet homely abode, they were ambushed. Though Ari's parents had years of experience behind them, they were no match for the Van Helsing's vast numbers and countless arrows and flamethrowers. Her parents had sacrificed themselves to buy Ari enough time to save herself; but that alone was not what saved her. In fact, their sacrifice had almost been wasted as Ari stood rock solid rooted to the ground as she witnessed first hand the evils of the legendary vampire hunters thought to have been long gone. Her parents had screamed for her to go, but it was as if ear muffs were clamped to her ears, she couldn't hear, couldn't feel, and couldn't think, couldn't breathe; she could only see. Through her shock- induced haze, she vaguely remembered her parents telling her to be brave, loyal, vigilant and to carry on the Romanov and Savoia names with pride. Their sacrifice was a crystal clear demonstration of their love and loyalty, despite their hard exterior.

A piercing pain to her right thigh jolted Ari out of her reverie and saving her from further harm. She took on her parents order's and braved the pain of the arrow, by jerking it out of her thigh. The gapping hole closed in almost immediately, leaving a feint pink blotch to mark its existence. She looked around, seeing nothing but flames, foe and arrows. She ran towards the safe shed her parents had showed her for emergencies like these. Another arrow flew straight for her heart, Ari looked at the arrow, fear overwhelming all other emotions, wishing in her head for it to go back to the Van Helsings. To her utter surprise, the arrow slowed down just before her heart and did a swivel before heading back towards the direction it came from. Shocked and puzzled, Ari wasted no time and continued running thinking nobody had seen what had happened, but unfortunately for her, someone had. Christopher Van Helsing was amused, looks like this child is not just a useless spawn of the old bloods; she is actually unusually talented for so young an age. Powers didn't usually manifest until much later in a vampire's life, if she could control an object in motion, which mind you is very difficult even amongst fully gown vampires even for stationary objects, what else can she do? If she wasn't a bloodsucker, maybe he would have hired her someday; Van Helsing institute was in desperate need of new talent, since the witch Monture betrayed and abandoned the Institute.

It was in that fateful night that Ari first discovered her Beastmastery powers; she had been frightened and chilled to the bone with shock, guilt and anger, Ari tried not to look back at what was remaining of her cozy little home as she ran to hide. As she was just less than 5 meters away from the safe shed when a great vulture like bird appeared out of thin air and swooped towards her, Ari screamed and ducked. The grisly creature, with its beak dripping with fresh blood; vampire blood, would have taken Ari, if a beautiful and radiant golden phoenix had not appeared to challenge the dark beast. Ari got to her hiding place, worn out by her emotions and the exercise of the last 10 minutes, watched as the light and dark clashed. In an instant, Ari observed the battled as if she was the glorious phoenix who was fighting the beast. She was suddenly filled with a primal desire to destroy everything that caused her to become an orphan, everything that robbed her of her fair share of a family; loving or not. Seemingly, every thought Ari had in her mind, the phoenix obeyed and within minutes, the giant vulture had fallen. Ari had since adopted the phoenix as her pet, and named it 'Gloria' after its glorious debut while saving her life.

Though Ari had every aspect of vampire life stamped into her memory since she could talk, the seemingly faultless and young Ariella Romanov found it extraordinarily difficult to behave appropriately at her parents' totentanz and several times she came very close to slipping up in front of the scrutinizing public eye.

Nevertheless, Ari was no longer the delicate and fragile heiress of Andrei Romanov; she was a lethal vampire capable of controlling aspects of almost everything involving vampires. She smirked a little as she imagined the faces of those attending tomorrow's ball when they realise the legendary yet mysterious "Ari, aka Ella Savoy" is in their midst. Looks like her time in New York will be very interesting indeed.

**HOW WAS IT? NOT TOO BAD? LIKE I SAID NEXT CHAPTER IS UP VERY SOON, AND REVIEWS REALLY REALLY REALLY MAKE MY DAY! XOXO VFANG**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys I am sooooooo sorry for the wait! Great to see I have reviews, they always make my day! Anyways, here's the next chapter and I am currently working on the rest of the story, so stay tuned! Also, don't forget to see my other stories!**

* * *

Stepping out of her black limo, (well technically it was her vassals) Ari stood right outside the glamorous strip of luxury shops on 5th avenue. Loaded with world-renowned designer clothes, she is sure to find something here. Looking around the closest shop was Chanel, its spotlessly clean windows displaying the latest face of its no.5 perfume. She walked up the stairs and was grated by a security guard who looked her up and down, probably seeing if she made the cut to go into the exclusive shop. Ari looked down as well, she was in a cute Dolce and Gabbana cocktail dress, Tiffany and Co. diamond encrusted necklace and borrowed Gucci peep-toe heels. She thought she looked nice, and like any other teen socialite, and apparently the guard thought so as well, as he opened the crystal clear glass door and waved her in.

Once inside, Ari's senses were assaulted by the 'new' smell of clothes and the hauntingly gleeful looks on several shoppers' faces as they found the perfect shirt or pants… For some reason, the new smell of clothes make her feel uncomfortable, she was more used to hand me downs and casts offs from little shops located in dingy alleyways nobody knew about. She simply didn't have the extravagant taste New York socialites were know for, and though she'd never admit it to anyone, more often than not, she needs a lot of fashion advice for when she is in the public, for her style was described as 'boring , too conservative and definitely prudish.' The gleeful faces? Well that is quite self-explanatory is it not? It seems like all they care about is outdoing all other girls and to put it bluntly be the best bed meat… To Ari, those girls were people whom she wouldn't want to associate with, shallow minded with a terrible lack of insight.

And speaking of people she didn't want to associate with… a shock a blonde hair swished back and forth in front of her eyes and she was overcome with a sudden urge to reach forward and rip the locks out of her head as soon as she saw who the owner was; Lilith Todd, a.k.a. the bane of Ari's childhood before she moved away from New York. Well there's another reason why she left New York in the first place…

'What were you thinking? Why in your god dammed brainless mind would you think I'll ever wear something like this even to something as insignificant as the Baron's ball?'

'I-I-I'm sorry, Lilli, I thought it would bring the lovely color of your eyes and –'

'Too right my eyes are lovely, but no this – this thing here, does not do anything but make me the laughing stock! Keep the dress for your own use, it doesn't deserve to be worn by me.'

Lilith finished defiantly pointing her nose in the air. Well, Lilli is still Lilli, rude, ignorant, self-centered and undeniable spoilt. Oh uncle Todesking, what have you done?

_Flashback: Ari's 5__th__ birthday party_

'_Ari! You are so slow, hurry up will you? You worthless little scumbag!' Lilli screamed at her._

_Young Ari who was about half a year younger than the second youngest in the mob of 5 and 6 year girls, was trying her hardest trying to catch up to the others, but the physical exertion taking its toll on her, as shown clearly by the pain-filled expression she wore upon her soft delicate features. When she finally made it up the hill, she found all the other girls were gone, she spun around trying to locate them, when WHAM she tripped over a rope the girls had put up, and landed straight into a puddle of mud, staining her already dirty clothes. Tears welled up in her eyes partly because she was wearing her birthday present from her grandmothers whom died the month previous and had sent the present beforehand, but mainly it was from the humiliation from the other girls who wouldn't stop laughing at her, including Lilli and Tanith, who was supposed to be her 'bestest friend in the whole wide world' _

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Watch the spaz go! Oy Ari! I didn't know you were such a weakling, if we'd known, we would never have become friends with you!' Tanith and Lilith hollered at Ari, while turning their backs on her and walking back towards Ari's smiling parents, Ari's party, Ari's friends… It had hurt, but the tears never spilt, the last smug look Lilith gave her as she turned away that one last time, Ari, knew, she'll never be the weakling again, she'll show Lilli, her parents and 'friends' what she was capable of, and most importantly what she'll forever strive to be; better than the rest' _

_End of flashback_

Ari was remorseful Tanith had died despite the many taunts and jeers shot her way throughout the course of her five short years at New York; everything from blackmailing her to do tedious things for them, like being their personal servant, to spreading ridiculous rumors about her. She stopped hating Lilith when she found out her ex-bestie had died for she understood what it felt like to loose someone you held close to your heart, some you truly loved … Lilith had since been a motivation for her to keep moving forward despite challenges which aim to knock her down. But seeing Lilli become a member (perhaps even leader) of the 'teen airheads' (Ari's self-invented title) made Ari despise her once again; Lilith's fame and luxuries were gained from her father, founder of HEMOglobe. Admittedly, it's a very similar situation with Ari, she's only famous because she is the last surviving descendent of the Romanov and Savoy lines, and most of her material wealth was as a result of the foundations her parents and ancestors had laid centuries before she was even born. The difference, one is out to flaunt as much as possible and the other is taking drastic measures to cover up her true self, from both the fabulously rich to the deprived poor. One can wander, who can claim to really know Ariella Romanov?

Turning away from Lilli and her cronies, she tottered awkwardly in her sky high heels towards the exit without a backward glance at any of the products or people, especially Lilith. She certainly didn't want to make a scene here on her first shopping trip back; after all it was not what she was known for.

Stepping outside into the blistering sunshine and gushes of warm August wind, Ari cursed herself for not deciding earlier that 5th avenue will be swamped with gazillions of girls and boys like Lilith. Still needing a costume, Ari turned to a quieter shop; Sister Midnights. The shop was just as she remembered it as a child on one of many of her mother's shopping sprees; dark décor designed to appeal to its special customers and of course the quirky shop owner who would always give her a lollipop when ever she would call her 'Auntie Midnight.' She was today however, no where to be found. Ari browsed through the front racks of eccentric clothing, to the casual, then the business and finally the nightgowns at the back of the store.

So lost in the lace, satin and silk, Ari did not see a breathtakingly beautiful girl with a dark bob and pixie-like face who was also distracted. They collided sending the latter sprawling on the floor with the garment bags she was holding strewn all around her, and the former staring at the girl on the floor in shock. Dropping to her knees with a soft thud, which human ears will not be able to pick up, Ari began to help the girl up.

'I am so sorry! Are you alright? I didn't mean to I didn't see you there at all.' Ari turned away from her gaze feeling embarrassed for her clumsiness. .

'It's fine I'm alright, I guess I can say the same about you. The pressure is on to get these garments in on time. I'm Cally by the way, Cally Monture'

'oh, I'm Ar – uh – Ella Romanov. I just moved into New York from pretty much every corner of the earth.' Ari offered her hand for a handshake which Cally cordially shook. Ari could tell from reading her aura, Cally was doubtful, very.'

She can't possibly be _the_ 'Ella Romanov' can she? The girl standing in front of her was very young and beautiful. From what she could gather, Ella Romanov was the sole survivor and therefore heiress of the Romanov and Savoy lines, making her a very powerful and wealthy woman. She was rumored to have more holdings and shares in the stock market than either Victor Todd or Count De Laval. Though vampires age at one-tenth the rate of humans, surely someone this successful who have lived for at least centuries and would therefore look at the very least in her early or mid forties, not like an exotic European teenager. After Cally thought this to herself, she suddenly realized something; she couldn't tell whether Ari was a vampire or not. Almost all the time, Cally had no problem spotting a vampire, but this time she simply can't tell. Cally would usually tap into the person's mind or she'll just know, but with Ella, it was like an invisible barrier was set up around her to stop any leakages and penetration. Cally knew her face was showing her emotions, but she didn't have time to mask them as Ella began to speak again.

'You have a special talent, I can tell. So what can you do? Stormgathering? Beastmastery?'

Cally's look of doubt morphed into a look of surprise.

'I'm Stormgatherer, how did you know?'

'You have this aura around you, and it's a rare and extraordinary gift. I'd love to be able to control the elements, you know make it rain one minute than sunny the next. But I am rather fond of controlling animals; it's like a whole new universe of friends. Unusual friends.'

'You can see auras and you are a Beastmaster?' Cally asked in awe looking at the beautiful goddess-like girl in front of her.

'Indeed I am, Stormgathering in my opinion is just as valuable as Beastmastery and if you'd like, I can teach you how to see and read people's auras. It is quite interesting, but not if you can't control it; feelings, thoughts and emotions start bombarding you when you least want them.'

Cally wasn't sure what made her do it, but she accepted promptly, rationing with herself that though looks can be deceiving, and the whole thing about stranger danger, she believed this girl was full of good intentions.

'What are those?'

'These? I – I – made these myself, I was just sending them in to let Sister Midnight see them, but I see she's not here. I might just come back some other day. Who knows, maybe she isn't interested in something a 16 year old makes' Cally replied looking at her garment bags, her face betraying her emotions; doubt and disappointment.'

'Can I see them?'

'Uh- sure, here.'

Cally handed Ari the large bundle of garment bags which Ari examined with interest. This girl is so talented and she has no idea! Sister Midnight doesn't deserve to represent her! Ari thought with awe. When she reached to the end of the stack, she came across arguably the best gown she had ever seen in her life. It was snowy white with a tight lacy bodice which resembled a corset, with satiny straps crossing the chest, connecting the front to the back. The bodice then extended into a wide emperor style skirt which was made of layers of satin, silk and lace, and the most extraordinary feature was the outermost layer of the whole garment which was a fine mesh-like material which looked like it was embedded with glitter, but upon closer inspection it was actually miniscule gems placed equidistant apart from each other. Such a fine piece of art, words cannot describe the pure brilliance of the garment; it was perfection personified, literally.

"This must have taken you ages to make! It is fantastic!'

'You really think so? This is my best I think, I had to save up for so long to get all the materials, and it took so long as well!' Cally missed out the part about her stealing off humans while she fed from them, but Ella doesn't need to know that; what if she turned out to be a human, just like one half of her?

'I bet it would have.' Ari looked longingly at the gown once more before she looked up at Cally and timidly asked with embarrassment:

'I really like the dress and since you are going to sell it anyway, do you – could perhaps sell it to me?' Seeing Cally's poker face, Ari continued: 'I have a masquerade ball coming up and I'm in desperate need of a dress, I tried Fifth Avenue but I almost got run over by hordes of snobby teens so I came here. There are going to be very important people at the ball, and if I could wear your dress I can help you showcase your talent!' Ari was bubbling with excitement as she rushed to get her words out. This is just one of the many good things about Ari, she is always so _alive _and bursting with energy, so full of optimism it could put a smile on anyone's face. Everyone assumed it was mind control; how she could very easily win over crowds, but it wasn't; it is her natural charisma and personality. They are like a people magnets drawing everyone near her like moths to a light. However, one look at Cally's frozen face and Ari's jubilance faltered.

'I – if you don't want to, you don't have to. I'd understand; that dress did take a long time and it is rather rude of me to want to take the best of your collection.' Ari said quickly, suddenly very embarrassed, setting her eyes downcast. An awkward silence ensued as Ari scolded herself for suggesting something so selfish and stupid.

"Did you really say you wanted to wear my dress to the Baron's Masquerade Ball?'

'Wait how did you know it was the Baron's ball? I don't remember telling you that.'

'How many masquerade balls are there in New York these days, besides, it is the 21 century for heavens sake! So you weren't kidding around when you said you wanted to wear my dress?'

'Of course not, well if you'd let me, I'd be honored and don't worry about the price, I may not be very rich person, but I'll pay any price you put on it!' Ari looked hopefully into Cally's eyes

'I don't know what to say! To have so many elites and important personnel seeing my dress, it's like a dream come true! It's by far better than what I've been dreaming and wishing for! I can't believe you are willing to do this for me! Thank You! Oh, and don't worry about the price, I'll give it to you for free just to have you showcase it.'

'So I can have the dress?'

'Of course!'

'Oh thank the founders! Now I have something to wear, all I need is a mask. I'll send you a cheque later on. You don't happen to make masks too do you?'

'well, I can try.' Cally's piercing jade eyes met Ari's violet ones timidly.

'Excellent, why don't you come with me to the ball? I'm allowed a plus one and I don't want to bother the heirs and heiresses to my vassals, so maybe if you aren't doing anything that night, you could perhaps accompany me?'

Cally was gob smacked, she thought her dress making an appearance was shocking enough, but herself, at the ball? She never would have dreamt of going to such an exclusive event reserved for the elite like Lilith, for example. At the thought of Lilith, Cally's mood turned sour, she'll be there definitely, and so will Jules. Lilith will have her prince charming to dance with while Cally's is a forbidden vampire hunter who, since birth, was told people of her kind were abominations to nature. Well, at least she'll have Ari to rely on, looks like she is not so human after all. Wonder who she is related to or what she has done to score an invite…

* * *

**Yay another chapter finished! This wasn't meant to be this long, but I couldn't help myself, there was so much I wanted to write and I sort of droned on a bit…. Anyways, review and let me know what you think! Your opinions matter most to moi! Merci! :D XOXO Vfang**


End file.
